The invention relates to a magnetic lock for a key comprising control magnets. The lock has a bushing or lock housing and a locking cylinder which is rotatable in the lock housing. The lock further includes a radially displacable locking bar as well as magnetic rotors which lock or release the locking bar. Magnetic locks of the mentioned type are known. Normally, the magnetic rotors, which are rotatably supported in the locking cylinder, are provided with depressions or recesses and the magnetic rotors are aligned in such a manner with the aid of the fitting key that the recesses are located in register with bosses or projections of the locking bar, so that the bosses or projections may enter into the magnetic rotors, which operate as locking means, for unlocking the magnetic lock. To this end the locking portion of the locking bar projects out of a locking channel in the locking housing or bushing, so that the locking cylinder and an entraining member arranged in the locking cylinder are freely rotatable.
When a non-fitting key is used, the magnetic rotors position themselves in such a manner, that the projections on the locking bar cannot enter into the recesses of the magnetic rotors. The locking portion of the locking bar thus remains in the locking channel and the locking cylinder cannot rotate.
The radially inwardly directed displacement of the locking bar takes place in the prior art magnetic locks by means of control cams which limit the locking channel. As a result, the locking bar presses with its projections on the magnetic rotors with a relatively large pressure force when the locking cylinder is being rotated by force with the aid of a non-fitting key or when prematurely rotating a fitting key. Thus, damage to the magnetic rotors is not prevented.